


Golden Hour (You've Set My World On Fire)

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: The first time TK encounters Carlos, it's at a BDSM in Austin called 'Ace of Clubs'
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 33
Kudos: 261





	Golden Hour (You've Set My World On Fire)

He’d almost been off shift when he and his partner had gotten the call.

“We’ve got a report of a 10-15 at 6528 N Lamar.”

Carlos sighed and grabbed the radio. 

“10-4,” Carlos said. “Reyes and Adams responding.” 

No need for lights and sirens, Carlos drove through Austin to the location of the disturbance. While they weren’t exactly close to the location, it would be better that Carlos handle the issue. 6528 N Lamar was in a very particular part of town, and the business there was one that only certain people would be comfortable with.

6528 N Lamar was the location of Ace of Clubs, a very high end, very particular BDSM club.

A club that Carlos was very, very familiar with.

When they pulled up, Carlos gave his partner a look.

“So, I finally get to see the inside?”

Carlos gave his partner, Emily Adams, a grin.

“Yes,” Carlos said. “But, no staring. We’re just going to go in, take care of the civil disturbance and then go.”

“Okay, okay,” Emily said.

Carlos sighed and ran a hand over his face before climbing out of the car and heading for the entrance, Emily hot on his heels. Carlos stepped through the front door into the foyer and saw the doorman, Devin, waiting for them.

“Ma - um, Officer Reyes,” Devin said. 

“Care to direct us to the disturbance?” Carlos said, ignoring Devin’s slip up.

“Can’t leave the foyer, but if you go inside, Mr. King can direct you,” Devin said.

“Thanks,” Carlos said, motioning for Emily to follow him inside.

Marcus King, owner of Ace of Clubs, was waiting for Carlos and Emily when they entered and waved the two of them over.

“Officer Reyes,” Marcus said. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem,” Carlos said, thankful for Marcus keeping it professional. “Mr. King, this is my partner, Officer Adams.”

“Pleasure,” Marcus said.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Carlos asked.

“Somehow one of our patrons came here a little inebriated,” Marcus said. “She didn’t seem inebriated when she entered the club; however, she then had her two drinks here and got a little out of hand.”

“So she needs to sober up,” Carlos said.

“Indeed,” Marcus said. “But one of our patrons took it upon themselves to call the police.”

“It’s fine,” Emily said. “I can go talk to her - make sure she gets a ride home?”

“That would be greatly appreciated, Officer Adams,” Marcus said. “She’s over on one of the couches.”

“I’m on it,” Emily said, letting Marcus show her over to the couches.

Carlos smiled as he listened to Marcus start to schmooze his partner and was about to follow them when - 

“Red! Red! Dammit you fucker, I said red!”

Without even thinking, Carlos took off towards the sound of the yelling.

***

TK had been in Austin less than a month and between moving, trying to find a place to live, moving again, interviewing for the new crew, helping get the fire station up and running, going to meetings, going to therapy … Something had to give.

A little research had led him right to Ace of Clubs. And TK’s previous membership from the famous BDSM club A Murder of Crows in New York had impressed the club owner enough to give TK a visitor pass for the night. And after spending an hour or so sipping his sparkling water, he’d finally found someone who seemed nice, listened to his limits and was agreeable to play.

Until TK was shoeless and shirtless, strapped into the St. Andrews cross. At first, the man seemed fine, stroking his back, petting his hair. They’d agreed on a flogger, and TK listened for the familiar sound of the leather fronds.

The sound never came. 

Instead, TK cried out when he felt the hard slap of the leather belt against his back.

“Red!” TK yelled. 

The belt hit his back again, and this time TK felt the buckle rip at his skin.

“Red! Dammit you fucker, I said red!”

TK winced and braced himself for another hit.

But it didn’t come.

“The man said red.”

TK couldn’t see who was talking, but it didn’t sound like the owner. TK could hear the authority in the man’s voice and it put a few butterflies in TK’s stomach.

“What’s going on here?”

TK tried to look over his shoulder when he heard Mr. King’s voice.

“The young man was calling red and this gentleman wasn’t respecting it.”

“Thank you, Officer Reyes, for helping,” Marcus said. “If you could help Mr. Strand off the cross and see that he gets some medical attention, I’ll take care of our hard of hearing Dom.”

TK heard Mr. King speaking harshly to the Dom, his stomach tightening when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Mr. Strand.” The voice in TK’s ear was strong, yet comforting, and the warm breath on the back of his neck made TK shiver. “I’m Officer Reyes and I’m going to help you off the cross, okay?”

“T-TK, my name’s TK.”

“Okay, TK,” Officer Reyes said. “You can call me Carlos.”

“Okay,” TK murmured. He felt, rather than saw, Carlos help him off the cross and sagged a bit as his muscles protested.

“Your back is bleeding a little,” Carlos said. “Let’s get you over to the couches and we can take care of that.”

“Okay,” TK said. He leaned against Carlos a bit, and when he finally looked up to put a face to the voice, he nearly fell over. The man was gorgeous - the epitome of tall, dark and gorgeous, with perfect Cupid’s bow lips that begged to be kissed, beautiful brown eyes and hair that begged to be touched. The man also screamed dominant, even if he was desperately trying to hide it.

Once they reached the couches, TK spotted another officer chatting with a woman. The other officer glanced over and spotted them and grinned, then turned her attention to Mr. King who had reappeared after handling the TK’s hard of hearing Dom.

TK sat gently on one of the other couches, rolling his shoulders a bit.

“It’s not too bad,” Carlos said. “Just needs to be cleaned a little.”

“Thanks,” TK said, glancing over his shoulder and giving Carlos a smile. “You don’t have to -”

“Stop,” Carlos said, then stopped a passing girl carrying a serving tray. “Excuse me, I need one of the first aid kits from behind the bar.”

“Yes, Ma - I mean, of course, officer,” the girl said, blushing bright red before hurrying to the bar.

TK caught the slip and looked over his shoulder again at Carlos; it seemed his radar was still working just fine.

“Thank you,” TK said after a couple of minutes.

“I’m sure a monitor would have been over, or Mr. King,” Carlos said.

“Probably,” TK said. “But you got there faster. So thanks.”

The girl arrived with the first aid kit and TK sat patiently as Carlos took care of his back. Carlos’ touch was gentle, soothing, and it helped to temper what had happened earlier. TK hummed and let his head drop a bit as Carlos cleaned the small wound on his back.

“It’s already scabbing over,” Carlos said. “Should be fine.”

“Thanks.” TK rolled his shoulders and turned to give Carlos a smile. “Carlos. Thank you, Carlos.” He grinned when he realized Carlos was blushing.

“Glad to help,” Carlos said.

“Reyes, just about done here.”

TK turned to look at the other officer, then back over at Carlos, who was already on his feet.

“Got it,” Carlos said, then turned to TK. “Maybe I’ll see you again, TK.”

TK smiled and nodded. “No maybes,” he said. “I’ll see you again, Carlos.”

***

Carlos watched TK throw his shirt on and tug his shoes on before following Emily and their civil disturbance call out of the club. They waited for the cab to arrive and got the still slightly inebriated woman in and on her way home.

“He’s cute,” Emily said as the cab disappeared from view.

“What?”

“The guy you helped tonight,” Emil said. “He’s cute.”

“Uh-huh,” Carlos said.

“And it’s not like you’d have to broach the subject of this lifestyle,” Emily said. “Because he was here. So he’s already in.”

“Emily, stop playing matchmaker,” Carlos said. “I’d like to get back to the station, finish our paperwork and get home.”

“Still say you should go for him.”

***

A few weeks later, he and Emily got sent out on an emergency call involving a car crash and a baby stuck in a tree (he wished he was kidding). He and Emily helped clear the scene as best they could while the paramedics and the 126 took care of everything else. He had to admit, watching Captain Strand scale the tree and rescue that baby was pretty damn impressive.

“He’s an impressive guy,” Carlos said as he watched Captain Strand. He turned to look at the fireman next to him and stopped. 

Stared as he found himself face to face with very familiar green eyes.

“He’s my dad.”

Carlos saw the surprise in TK’s eyes - Carlos was surprised too; he didn’t realize TK was a fireman.

“Captain Strand,” Carlos said, then nodded, making the connection. “Hello, TK.”

“Hey,” TK said. “I did say I’d see you again.”

“Bet you didn’t mean it like this, though,” Carlos said with a laugh. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” TK said. “Adjusting, you know?”

“I’d heard they were rebuilding the 126,” Carlos said. “Brought in someone from New York.”

“That’d be my dad,” TK said.

“Reyes! We got another - oh hello.”

Carlos groaned when Emily suddenly appeared at his side.

“TK, this is my partner, Emily Adams,” Carlos said.

“Partner in a purely professional sense,” Emily said. “Nice to meet you, TK.”

Carlos groaned and rubbed his forehead.

“Adams, you were saying something?” Carlos said. “Do we have another call?”

“Call? Oh, yeah,” Emily said. “We gotta jet, Reyes.”

Carlos glanced over at TK and smiled. 

“Good to see you, TK,” Carlos said with a grin.

“Good to see you, too, Carlos,” TK said. “Be safe out there.”

“You, too,” Carlos said, before following Emily to their car.

“What are the chances?” Emily said. “It’s fate, Reyes! You need to hit that! In all meanings of the word. Hit. That.”

“Oh my god,” Carlos said, rubbing his face. “No.”

“Yes!”

“Emily,” Carlos said. “Stop playing matchmaker, please? For like, two hours? We have another call to get to.”

“Fine,” Emily said. “I’ll stop. For now.”

***

TK hesitated outside Ace of Clubs; he’d just finished a shift and thought he’d go and see about getting an actual membership. First impression notwithstanding, TK actually liked the club. He’d read the rules before he’d been given his visitor pass and they were thorough and well put together, making sure everyone was kept safe.

It was a good place, right up there with the last club he’d belonged to.

“Mr. Strand.”

TK smiled when Mr. King opened the door. There was something about the owner of the club that was both comforting and a little unsettling.

“Mr. King,” TK said. “I know you’re not open yet, but I wanted to stop by and see about a membership?”

“Indeed,” Marcus said. “Come on in.”

TK followed Marcus inside, through the foyer into the main part of the club.

“Thanks for seeing me,” TK said.

“I’m surprised you came back,” Marcus said. “Given your first experience here was less than stellar.”

“I’ve had bad experiences before,” TK said, his tone offhand. He couldn’t help but blush, however, when Marcus gave him a telling look.

“Indeed,” Marcus said. “I’m more than happy to offer you a membership.”

“Thanks,” TK said. 

“Since you’ve read the rules, you don’t need to read them again,” Marcus said. “And obviously there’s a two drink limit.”

“Thanks, but I don’t drink,” TK said, blushing when Marcus gave him another look.

“Hmmm,” Marcus said. “If you’re not working, you’re more than welcome to come Friday night.”

“Thanks,” TK said.

“I am going to ask, however,” Marcus started, “given your first experience here, that if you’re going to play - at least for the first couple of times here, that you run your choice of Dom for the night past me or one of our dungeon masters.”

“I’m sorry, what?” TK said. “You want me to check with someone here before I play?”

“Just for your first couple of visits,” Marcus said. “The Dom that you picked your first night here has a habit of trying to push past a submissive’s limits. He’d been chastised before, but after the incident with you he’s been banned from the club for a year.”

“Good,” TK replied.

“But,” Marcus said. “I feel like someone who’s had a membership to A Murder of Crows, one of the best and most exclusive BDSM clubs in New York, has a pretty good sense of picking the right Dom for the night.”

TK blushed and ducked his head.

“So,” Marcus continued, “this Friday, when you want to play, run your choice of Dom past one of the dungeon masters, or me. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” TK said. “Sir.”

“Good,” Marcus said. “See you Friday night.”

***

The crew had finally started to feel like a family. TK had even managed to make peace with Judd, and Grace was also fast becoming a member of his found family. They’d started hanging out together after work, going out to eat … slowly becoming friends.

“TK! Come on! We’re all going out dancing!” Mateo yelled.

“Nah, thanks guys, but I’m going to take a raincheck,” TK said.

“Come on! Friday night dancing!” Paul said. 

“I appreciate it, but I’ve got plans,” TK said.

“Hot date?” 

TK jumped when he heard his dad behind him.

“No, Dad,” TK said. “Just plans.” He withstood his dad’s laser gaze and sighed. “Seriously, it’s nothing to worry about. Promise.”

“Okay,” Owen said. “See you at home later?”

“Yeah, Dad,” TK said, giving his dad a hug before leaving the station and catching a cab over to Ace of Clubs. He fidgeted during the entire ride there, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn’t anything new - he’d been to BDSM clubs plenty of times, so why was it different this time?

TK knew why.

One Officer Carlos Reyes.

When the car came to a stop, TK handed over some cash and climbed out, staring at the front of the club for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

“TK.”

TK smiled as he saw Devin in the foyer.

“Hey Devin,” TK said.

“Heard you got a membership,” Devin said. “Good for you.”

“Thanks,” TK said.

“So, shoes in a cubby,” Devin said.

TK nodded and sipped out of his shoes and his socks, putting them in one of the empty cubbies. He ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, gave Devin a grin, and stepped inside.

***

Carlos hummed as he leaned against the bar and waited for his drink. It had been an interesting shift and Carlos was happy to have a couple of days off. So what did he do on his first night off? Go to Ace of Clubs.

“Carlos.”

Carlos turned and gave Marcus a smile. 

“Marcus,” Carlos said, accepting the beer the bartender set in front of him.

“I know your intent tonight was simply to enjoy your evening, but unfortunately one of our other Doms got called away,” Marcus said. “Could you fill in as a dungeon monitor for a couple of hours?”

Carlos took a couple of sips of beer and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll cover.”

“Perfect,” Marcus said. “Grab a vest from behind the bar and I’ll just ask you to monitor the back areas.”

“You’re lucky I like you,” Carlos muttered, but he didn’t mean it. He and Marcus had been good friends for a long time - Carlos had been one of Ace of Clubs first members and Carlos had even become a quiet partner in the club (along with a few other Doms).

“Uh-huh,” Marcus said. “I’m going to make a circle. See you later.”

Carlos hummed and raised his beer as Marcus set off into the crowds of people already filling the club. He finished his beer, then went behind the bar to get a dungeon monitor vest - he actually didn’t mind being on monitor duty. It had been a while since he’d had a good encounter with a submissive anyway.

Carlos had just put his vest on and was about to make his way towards the back area when the door to the club opened.

And stared at the sight of a barefoot TK clad in a pair of worn jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

***

The air felt different that night when TK walked through the door. The music was soothing, the lights low … the whole mood lent itself spectacularly to just letting go.

“TK.”

TK turned when he saw Marcus headed his head.

“Mr. King, sir,” TK said.

“Good to see you,” Marcus said. “You look lovely.”

Even after everything TK had done and experienced, simple compliments like that still got to him and TK blushed bright red.

“Thank you,” TK said.

“If you feel up to it, feel free to remove your shirt and put it in the cubby with your shoes,” Marcus said. “No one here would mind.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” TK said.

“So, for tonight,” Marcus said. “We’re going to, for the most part, pretend your first experience here didn’t happen. Fresh start and all that.”

“Okay,” TK said.

“My suggestion,” Marcus said, “is to take the first couple of hours and get used to the club. Get a feel for everything. Then you can start looking for someone to play with.”

TK got the distinct impression that Marcus’ suggestion wasn’t just a suggestion.

“Of course,” TK said. “Sir.”

“Lovely!” Marcus said. “Then I’ll leave you to it!”

Once Marcus had left to make his rounds, TK took a few moments to get his bearings before making a slow circle around the club, just trying to get used to everything. He took a few deep breaths, then started his slow pass around the club. Most of the people there were already paired up and either sitting together on the couches or in the play areas.

TK decided to go to the bar and get himself a water, sitting at one of the stools and people watching for a while.

And then TK felt butterflies in his stomach when he caught sight of a very familiar pair of shoulders. He watched for a few more minutes, sighing softly as Carlos came into view. That man was beautiful and built and funny and kind … 

TK barely knew the man and he was already hooked.

***

Carlos made his way around the club, checking on couples in play, making sure Doms were aware of their submissive’s needs. Every once and a while he’d stop an interaction that just wasn’t going right.

He’d long since earned his place at Ace of Clubs - even though he wasn’t yet thirty, he’d gained a reputation around the club. A good one. One that gave him plenty of respect. Respect well earned.

Carlos turned a corner and froze when he saw TK sitting at the bar.

“Carlos!”

Carlos turned and saw Marcus approaching.

“Marcus, what can I do for you?” Carlos said.

“Well, one of our other Doms shows up,” Marcus said. “So, you’re free to hand your vest over to Ingrid and she’ll take over monitoring for the rest of the night. Leaving you able to play.”

“Most people here are already paired up, Marcus,” Carlos said as he shrugged out of his vest.

“Well, there is our newest member,” Marcus said, glancing over to the bar where TK sat sipping his water.

“Are you and Emily in cahoots?” Carlos muttered.

“Emily … oh, Officer Adams,” Marcus said. “No. We’re not in cahoots. However, TK needs a strong hand. His choice of Dom the first night he was here is a little unnerving, given he’s had experience in New York and would know better.”

“Ah,” Carlos said. “And you think I’m that strong hand?”

“Maybe,” Marcus said. “Or perhaps you would have a better sense of the right Dom for him.”

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed. 

“I did tell TK that if he wanted to play tonight he needed to get my approval, or the approval of one of the dungeon masters,” Marcus said. “And, if you and he wanted to play, that would meet my approval.”

“I just bet it would,” Carlos said. “Find someone else to play matchmaker with, huh? Between you, Emily and my mama, I’m going to go crazy with all your meddling.”

“I don’t meddle, merely suggest,” Marcus said. 

“Uh-huh,” Carlos said. “Suggest elsewhere.”

“Noted,” Marcus said. “Carlos? At least go talk to him.”

Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Carlos said. 

“That’s my boy,” Marcus said. “Have fun.”

“Meddler!” Carlos yelled. He made his way towards Ingrid and passed her the vest so she could take over dungeon monitor duties. Then he glanced over at TK, smiled and made his way through the club towards the bar where TK sat.

To talk.

***

TK sat sipping his water as he watched the couples interact. He didn’t see any singles, so TK was about to just call it a night.

Until Carlos appeared next to him at the bar.

“Master Carlos, what can I get you?” the bartender asked.

“Beer, please,” Carlos said.

TK continued to sip his water as he watched Carlos with interest. His few interactions with Carlos outside the club had been interesting - there was definitely something between the two of them. TK couldn’t help but be hesitant - he was still reeling from everything that had happened with Alex.

But when Carlos turned and looked at TK, TK couldn’t help but feel those butterflies in his stomach again.

“TK,” Carlos said softly. 

“M-master Carlos,” TK said, his stomach flip flopping a bit as he said the words. 

“I thought you’d spend tonight with your crew,” Carlos said.

TK caught the look Carlos was giving him and felt himself blush.

“No,” TK said. “They offered, but I wanted to come here.”

“Mmmhmm.”

TK took a drink of water, staring down at the bar.

“Did you find someone to play with tonight?” Carlos asked.

“Seems like everyone’s got a partner tonight,” TK said. “Was just going to finish my water and head out.”

“I don’t have a partner tonight.”

TK paused with his glass halfway to his mouth and looked up at Carlos.

“N-no?” TK said.

“Nope,” Carlos said.

“Oh,” TK murmured. “And did you perhaps … ?” He didn’t really want to finish asking that question.

“You’re beautiful, TK,” Carlos said. “And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you.”

“But?”

“No buts,” Carlos said. “I want you. I want you here, I want to take you out on a date. But I can see that you’re hiding something, or at least holding back. And I know that we barely know each other, but I can hope that we can get to know each other and that you’ll open up for me.”

TK ran his fingernail back and forth across the bar, pondering Carlos’ words.

“It’s complicated,” TK said.

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed. “Why don’t we do this - tonight, and only tonight, we put everything aside. Whatever you’re hiding, whatever might be between us, we set it aside and just see what the night gives us. For all we know, we won’t click.”

TK rolled his eyes - he knew that wouldn’t happen.

“And if it doesn’t work, then we walk away,” Carlos said.

“And if it does work?” TK asked. “What then?”

TK froze when Carlos leaned in, his lips mere centimeters from TK’s.

“Well,” Carlos said. “Then things definitely change.”

“Oh.” TK swallowed and resisted the urge to close the space between them and kiss Carlos. Seriously, his lips begged to be kissed. 

“Is that a yes?”

Carlos hadn’t moved and it unnerved TK a little. But it turned him on, too.

“Yes,” TK whispered.

“Yes … “

“Yes, Sir,” TK whispered.

“Much better,” Carlos said. “Also, no need to check with a dungeon monitor or Marcus - I come pre-approved.”

“Of course you do,” TK said with a grin. “I’m not surprised.”

“Careful, TK,” Carlos said as he pulled back. “I’ll tolerate a little backtalk here … only a little.”

“Yes, Sir,” TK said again. 

“So, finish your water,” Carlos said. “And I’m going to finish my beer. And then? We’re going to play.”

TK swallowed and nodded, turning his attention to his water and finishing it in a few swallows.

“Done,” TK said, then blushed when Carlos laughed.

“Okay,” Carlos said. “While I finish my beer, tell me what you want out of tonight.”

“I, I want to try to cross again,” TK said. “With the flogger.”

“Oh, I think we can do that,” Carlos said.

TK tried to be patient while Carlos finished his beer, but Carlos was practically sipping it and TK just knew it was because Carlos was testing him. And TK wanted to pass. He wanted to be good for Carlos. And the thought of how quickly he already wanted to be good for Carlos terrified TK to the point where TK almost ran.

Almost.

But didn’t. Instead, he tried to sit patiently while Carlos drank his beer. He ran his fingernails up and down the bar, tried to listen to the music, tried not to stare at Carlos as he wrapped his lips around the beer bottle and drank.

“Okay,” Carlos said as he set his empty beer bottle on the bar. 

TK held his breath, turning on his barstool to face Carlos. And when Carlos offered a hand, the butterflies in TK’s stomach multiplied and he almost shyly slipped his hand into Carlos’. When Carlos tugged him off the stool, TK went willingly, letting Carlos pull him through the club. Navigating around the couches, maneuvering around the other pieces of equipment until they were at a St. Andrews cross.

“Shirt off, TK,” Carlos said. 

TK hummed and nodded, shrugging out of his shirt and laying it on the back of a nearby chair.

“Christ,” Carlos said. “Your skin just begs to be marked, TK.”

TK blushed under the praise as he stepped up and positioned himself against the cross. 

“Thank you, Sir,” TK said, humming as Carlos stepped behind him and secured his wrists.

“You can pick,” Carlos said. “Do you want tips?”

“No,” TK said. “Please no.” He hummed when he felt Carlos gently stroking his hair.

“Shhh,” Carlos soothed. “It’s okay. No tips.”

TK sighed softly when he felt Carlos’ hand trail down his back. The loss of Carlos’ touch made him whimper a bit but, if he concentrated, he could hear Carlos moving around behind him under the thrumming of the music. TK closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and then gasped when he felt the first strike of the flogger - quick and sharp against his shoulder and it had TK up on his toes.

TK didn’t even get a chance to breathe before the next hit struck him against his lower back. Moments later the fronds struck against his other shoulder, then the center of his back. There was no rhyme or reason that TK could find - sometimes hard, sometimes soft, sometimes in quick succession and sometimes there were minutes between strikes. Eventually, TK relented and just gave himself over to it. Closed his eyes and … let go. Embraced the sound of the flogger whipping through the air, the feeling of the fronds against his skin. Moments after TK relented, everything went fuzzy and TK felt like he was floating - something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something he hadn’t even realized he was missing. It wasn’t sexual, it wasn’t about orgasm, it was about … release. TK sighed happily and fell into the feeling.

An indeterminate amount of time later TK finally came back to himself, humming as he snuggled against Carlos’ chest. Belatedly, TK realized that he and Carlos were sitting on one of the couches and TK was sitting in Carlos’ lap, head tucked in Carlos’ shoulder as one of Carlos’ hands gently stroked his hair. He made a move to get up, then squeaked when Carlos pinched his side.

“I like you on my lap, TK,” Carlos said.

“M’kay,” TK murmured. Honestly, he wasn’t used to aftercare like Carlos was currently giving. Most of his Doms would just give him a blanket and a bottle of water and send him on his way. 

“I was right,” Carlos said. “Your skin does mark beautifully.”

“Thank you, Sir,” TK murmured.

“Wanna tell me what you’re hiding, TK?” Carlos asked.

TK hummed and rubbed his cheek against the cotton of Carlos’ t-shirt, smiling at the rumbling of Carlos’ voice against his chest.

“Nope,” TK said. “Don’t wanna right now.”

“Remember what I said, TK,” Carlos said. “We definitely click, so things are going to change.”

TK had already experienced enough change to last a lifetime in a few short months. But somehow, Carlos’ words didn’t make him anxious, didn’t scare him.

Instead, Carlos’ words made TK smile.

***

“Reyes!”

Carlos glanced up from his spot on the floor where he was trying to fix the copier and frowned at Emily.

“Yes, Adams?” Carlos said.

“You got a visitor at your desk,” Emily said. “Thought you’d want to see him before we let him go - no one’s pressing charges so no report to fill out - but you might want to set him straight.”

Carlos stood up, dusted off his pants and looked over at his desk.

Where he saw TK sitting, cuffed, with an ice pack on his face and blood on his mouth.

“What the -”

“Just go talk to him,” Emily said. “And maybe use that voice - you know, the one that gets even the scariest criminals to answer you.”

Carlos couldn’t help but grin at Emily’s words.

“He doesn’t need that voice,” Carlos said. “But he does have a little explaining to do.”

“Go get him,” Emily said.

Carlos snorted as Emily gave him a shove, but composed himself as he got closer to his desk. He sat down and patiently waited for TK to notice him.

“Seriously?” TK said when he finally looked up.

“Austin’s a small town, TK,” Carlos said calmly. “Ors should I call you Tyler Kennedy.” Carlos didn’t miss the way TK flinched at his full name, and tucked that information away for later. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“Not really?” TK said. “Isn’t processing me, like, a conflict of interest?”

“No, because the good news is neither of your new friends want to talk about your little scuffle tonight,” Carlos said as he undid the cuffs around TK’s wrists, resisting the urge to massage them. “And since you blew a zero point zero, you’re not even getting a drunk and disorderly. You’re free to go.” Carlos dropped TK’s belongings on the desk and scooted back.

“What’s the bad news?” TK asked.

“The bad news, TK, is that you did this with a clear head,” Carlos said. “I really, really like you TK. I want this to work. And if you’re not already, you should really talk to someone about why you felt compelled to do something like this.” 

Carlos locked eyes with TK and waited. He could see the hurt in TK’s eyes and the pain, and all he wanted to do was gather TK into his arms, wipe the blood from his mouth, and tell TK that everything was going to be okay.

But that’s not what TK needed at the moment.

“You got a little crud there, by the way,” Carlos said, moving a tissue box so it was within TK’s grasp, then turned and started going through files. He watched out of the corner of his eye as TK started to wipe his mouth. “Other side.”

After watching TK struggle for a few more seconds, Carlos couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop, just stop,” Carlos said softly. He reached for a tissue and then leaned over the desk, gently wiping the blood from the side of TK’s mouth. It was about all he could get away with doing in the middle of the police station.

“I’m sorry,” TK said after a few minutes.

“For?”

“I’m sure I’ve got a list somewhere,” TK said. “But, I know I’ve been distant and a little crazy since our night at the club. It’s just …”

“I’m a cop, I’m used to crazy.” Carlos went back to going through files on his desk, just waiting. He knew TK would eventually say what he needed to say.

“Look,” TK whispered. “I just went through a bad breakup. Like, nuclear bad. And I relapsed.”

“You mean with me?” Carlos said, working on filling out some forms.

“No,” TK said. “No, I mean me with substances.”

Carlos stopped what he was doing and gave TK his full attention.

“All right,” Carlos said finally. “Which explains your reaction to the champagne at dinner a few nights ago.” He’d wondered what had happened between the club and their various encounters since then, specifically the late night dinner he’d cooked for TK the week before that had ended disastrously. It had given Carlos a bit of emotional whiplash.

“I’m such an idiot,” Carlos said after a few minutes. “I’m sorry -”

“No, it’s okay,” TK interrupted. “It’s just, ever since I’ve gotten here it’s been … grey. I just feel numb all the time. I guess I just wanted to feel something.”

“And the club?” Carlos said. “What about when you’re there?”

“No, not there, but I can’t live at Ace of Clubs,” TK said. “I just … wanted to feel something else.”

“Judging by that lip, I’d say mission accomplished,” Carlos said, grinning a bit.

“You’re really busting my balls right now?” TK said as he stood and gathered his stuff.

“Yeah, I am,” Carlos said. “TK, you’re lucky we’re not at the club, otherwise I’d put you over my knee and redden that ass of yours for your reckless behavior.”

Carlos was pleased to see TK blush and duck his head.

“I am sorry,” TK said.

“Apology accepted,” Carlos said. “And like I said, I want this to work. So, how about we go out on a date?”

“Like, a real date?” TK said. “Not, like a booty call or a night at the club …”

“Right, a real date,” Carlos said. “How about Friday night?”

“My shift ends at 7,” TK said.

“Mine ends at 6,” Carlos said. “So why don’t I pick you up at the station?”

“Deal,” TK said. 

“Baking soda will help with the swelling,” Carlos said.

“Baking soda,” TK said. “Got it.”

“See you Friday night, TK,” Carlos said. 

***

TK stood wet and shivering on Carlos’ front porch, trying to decide if he really wanted to ring the bell and also trying to remember how he’d gotten there. And had it been raining when he left?

And did he want to burden Carlos with this so early into what was looking to be a really good relationship? 

Their date the past Friday night had started off badly - TK had spent the first chunk of the night complaining about Judd and a fight that they’d had. Carlos, being the stand up guy he was, took it all in stride and somehow managed to convince TK to go talk to Judd, which had eventually led to the two men renewing their peace and actually starting on the road to becoming real friends.

That night had ended with TK and Carlos involved in a heavy makeout session in the back of Carlos’ car that TK still thought about.

But TK’s world had just been turned upside down and the first person he’d thought of turning to was Carlos.

So TK took a deep breath and rang the bell. He could hear movement behind the door and belatedly wondered if Carlos had just come off shift and if he had to work the next day … maybe he should leave.

Before he could make a decision the front door opened revealing Carlos in a pair of flannel sleep pants and a long sleeve henley.

“TK?” Carlos said. “What are you doing here? Christ, you’re soaked.”

“D-didn’t know where else to go,” TK mumbled, stumbling a bit when Carlos tugged him inside.

“Did you walk here?” Carlos asked.

“I don’t remember?”

“Fuck.”

TK flinched at the expletive.

“No, baby, I’m not mad at you,” Carlos said. “I’m worried.”

TK continued to shiver as he let Carlos tug him through the house to Carlos’ bathroom. He blinked against the harsh bathroom lights and focused his gaze on Carlos, smiling a bit as Carlos began to help TK out of his wet clothes.

“I got some bad news,” TK said softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Carlos asked.

“Not yet,” TK mumbled. 

TK lost himself a bit in the feel of Carlos gently drying him with a fluffy towel, humming softly as Carlos tugged him into the bedroom.

“You need to warm up,” Carlos said.

TK hummed and found himself perched on the end of Carlos’ bed, watching Carlos rummage around in his dresser. When Carlos returned with a pair of APD sweats and sweatshirt, TK dutifully stood and let Carlos dress him. Still in a bit of a haze, TK was pliant as Carlos tugged him back through the house to the living room where TK found himself practically swaddled in a blanket and tucked onto the couch. TK smiled at the soft press of Carlos’ lips to his forehead, then watched as Carlos disappeared into the kitchen, closing his eyes and listening to Carlos putter around.

“Here, drink this.”

TK opened his eyes and found Carlos in front of him pressing a mug of warm liquid into his hands.

“What …”

“Hot chocolate,” Carlos said. “My mama’s recipe. No alcohol.”

TK sat up a bit and took a hesitant sip, smiling at the taste of hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon.

“‘s good,” TK murmured.

“Good,” Carlos replied. “Ready to talk about it?”

TK stared down at the mug in his hands for a few minutes, feeling the couch shift as Carlos sat next to him. 

“My dad,” TK said. “He’s got lung cancer.”

“TK,” Carlos said.

“And he’s seeing some awesome doctor and I guess the prognosis is good, but he’s had it since before we left New York and I don’t know what to think.” TK paused to take a sip of hot chocolate. “And this is good hot chocolate.”

“So you said,” Carlos said. “But back to your dad - are you scared or mad?”

“ … Both,” TK said after a few minutes.

“Okay,” Carlos said. “It’s okay to be scared and mad.”

“It’s just,” TK paused to take another sip, “what if I lose him?”

“You could lose him on a call,” Carlos said. “Or in a car accident. The same could be said for him losing you.”

“Is that supposed to help?” TK asked, frowning over at Carlos. He squeaked when Carlos reached into the blanket and pinched his nipple through the sweatshirt.

“Yes,” Carlos said. “Don’t take the time with your dad for granted. Celebrate every moment.”

TK sighed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I just wish he’d told me.”

“I bet he was trying to protect you,” Carlos said.

TK sighed again and smiled a bit as Carlos pulled him close. He hummed happily when Carlos’ arms wrapped around him, huffing a small laugh when Carlos’ hands slipped under his sweatshirt.

“I’m sure he was,” TK said. “He’s always trying to protect me. But, he said he knew I could take it, that I wasn’t weak, and that the reason he didn’t tell me was because he was weak, that he didn’t want to look at me and see fear and grief. Then I told him he was going to kick the crap out of the cancer because I’ve got his back from now on.”

“You’re a good son,” Carlos murmured. “And a good man.”

TK hummed again when Carlos pressed a kiss to his temple, then took another sip of hot chocolate.

“I’m sorry I came over unannounced,” TK said softly. “You don’t, like, have work tomorrow, do you?”

“No,” Carlos said. “Do you?”

TK shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. “I don’t.” He finished the hot chocolate, then smiled when Carlos took the empty mug from his hands and set it aside.

“Good,” Carlos murmured. “Because you’re staying here tonight. We’ll go for breakfast … later.”

“I can just go home …”

“No,” Carlos said. “You’re staying here.”

TK hummed and rolled over a bit, tucking his head under Carlos’ chin.

“Yes, Sir.”

***

Carlos checked his reflection as he put his car in park outside the 126 - TK was almost off and the two of them had planned a night at Ace of Clubs. Carlos ran a quick hand through his hair, turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car. As he started to head towards the station, he froze when he saw Paul, Mateo, Marjan and even Judd blocking his path.

“Hey,” Carlos said. “What’s up? Is TK here?”

“TK’s finishing up,” Paul said. “But we all wanted to have a talk with you.”

“About?” Carlos said.

“About TK,” Marjan said. “Are you hurting him?”

“What?” Carlos asked, confused.

“Are you hurting him?” Judd asked. “I saw the cut on his side - since we’re all on calls together we know when one of us gets hurt - and TK hasn’t been hurt on a call recently. And since we all know, with the exception of the Cap, that you and he are getting pretty serious, we know he sees you when he’s not on shift. And the only reason why the Cap isn’t involved in this is because you’re a pretty stand up guy, so we figured we’d give you a chance to explain yourself.”

“A cut …” Realization hit and Carlos resisted the urge to groan - he’d had TK so deep the previous week, expertly applying the whip to his back when a newbie stepped right into the ‘line of fire’ and Carlos had accidentally cut TK while trying to avoid hitting the other person.

“Yeah,” Mateo said. “So … you hurting our brother?”

Carlos smiled - he was glad TK had found a family to look after him when Carlos couldn’t.

“And have you asked TK about this?” Carlos asked.

“Figured we’d ask you first,” Paul said. “Then, we’d talk to TK about leaving you if you give an answer we don’t like.”

“You guys are a good family, and I’m glad TK has you,” Carlos said. “But you really should be asking TK - it’s up to him what he wants to divulge or not. I will say that I am the one responsible for the cut, but it’s not what you think.”

“So you did hurt him,” Marjan said with a frown.

“Guy? What are you doing?”

Carlos heard TK’s voice and smiled as the rest of the crew parted, letting TK through.

“Your friends are looking after you,” Carlos said. When TK got close enough, he pulled TK in for a sweet kiss. “They saw the cut on your side from last week,” he whispered in TK’s ear.

“Well shit,” TK said.

Carlos loosened his grip on TK and watched the group as TK turned his arms.

“Is he hurting you?” Paul asked.

“Guys,” TK said. “It’s fine. It was an accident, that’s all.”

Carlos barely held back the wince - that wasn’t going to satisfy them at all.

“So he hurt you,” Marjan said.

Carlos sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of TK’s head.

“Carlos and I go to this club,” TK said. “Ace of Clubs - ever heard of it?”

Carlos watched as Marjan, Mateo and Paul all shook their heads. Judd, however, nodded.

“We’ve had a couple of calls there over the years - none since 126’s been rebuilt,” Judd said.

“I got distracted last week,” Carlos said. “Someone stepped into my path while I was working and TK paid the price.”

“But I’m fine, swear,” TK said.

“You promise?” Mateo said. “You’re fine.”

“I’m fine,” TK said again.

“So, what’s Ace of Clubs?” Marjan asked with a grin.

Carlos hugged TK a bit tighter. “Tell them if you want,” he whispered in TK’s ear.

“It’s a BDSM club,” TK said. “And my dad doesn’t know.”

“I’m surprised your dad doesn’t at least know about Carlos, TK,” Judd said. “Subtle, you two ain’t.”

Carlos chuckled - Judd was right, they weren’t subtle at all. But maybe Owen was just seeing what he wanted to see - Captain Strand already had enough to deal with.

“So, we good?” Carlos asked. “TK and I wanted to get to the club.”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Judd said with a nod. “We’ll keep your secret - for now.”

“Yeah, for now,” Marjan said.

“Be safe you two,” Paul said.

“Always,” Tk said.

Carlos smiled when TK turned and leaned up a bit, kissing Carlos sweetly. As Carlos maneuvered the two of them to their car, he heard the rest of the 126 talking, then laughed when he heard Mateo’s voice ...

“Wait, what’s BDSM?”

***

“I wish they’d talked to me first,” TK said as he climbed out of the car and followed Carlos to Ace of Clubs. “Would have saved everyone a lot of trouble.”

“They were just looking out for you,” Carlos said. “Which is a good thing.”

“I know,” TK said.

They stepped inside and TK greeted Devin before shucking his shoes and socks and putting them in one of the cubbies.

“Shirt too,” Carlos said.

TK froze for only a moment before complying; it was unusual for TK to go into Ace of Clubs shirtless - Carlos normally had him remove it before they went to play. He folded his shirt and tucked it into the cubby with his socks and shoes, then hummed when he felt Carlos press against his back. When Carlos’ fingers gently stroked the healing cut on TK’s side, TK sighed softly.

“I don’t blame you, you know,” TK murmured, smiling when Carlos kissed the back of his head. 

“I know,” Carlos said. “I just don’t like to see you hurt.”

TK couldn’t help but snort at Carlos’ words - he knew what Carlos meant, but it was still funny. He gasped when he felt Carlos’ fingernails dig sharply into one of his nipples.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” TK gasped.

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed. “Careful.

“Yes, Sir,” TK said, rubbing a bit at his chest as Carlos released his grip on TK’s nipple.

“Let’s go inside,” Carlos said.

“Yes, Sir,” TK said, slipping his hand into Carlos’ and letting Carlos tug him past the foyer through doors into Ace of Clubs.

The moment they stepped inside, TK knew something was different - the air felt almost electric and everyone was whispering excitedly.

“Carlos! TK!”

TK smiled as he saw Mr. King headed their way. When Carlos stopped, TK happily tucked himself against Carlos’ side, humming as he felt Carlos’ hand slip into one of the back pockets of TK’s jeans, fingers gently kneading TK’s ass through the denim.

“Marcus,” Carlos said. “Something going on tonight? Everyone seems pretty excited about something.”

“Oh, I decided last minute to give a demonstration on shibari,” Marcus replied. “It’s been a while and we have some new members, so I figured now was as good a time as any.”

TK was excited - he’d seen plenty of shibari at A Murder of Crows, but it was always a thrill to watch.

“Are you looking for any volunteers?” Carlos asked.

TK felt butterflies in his stomach at Carlos’ words, but didn’t dare look up at him.

“Ingrid offered her submissive Chloe,” Marcus said. “But I was hoping to demonstrate on a man and a woman.”

TK could feel Carlos staring down at him and resisted the urge to bite his lip or fidget. He’d actually always wanted to try it, but could never really get up the nerve to ask his Dom to do it.

“TK.”

The tone of Carlos’ voice made TK shiver and he looked up to see Carlos staring down at him.

“Yes, Sir,” TK murmured.

“Would you like to help Master Marcus demonstrate shibari?” Carlos asked.

TK licked his lips and nodded. “Y-yes, Sir,” he replied, humming when Carlos pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Wonderful,” Marcus said. “I’m going to begin in about thirty minutes, so please meet me near the stage then. I’ll start with TK first and then move on to Chloe.”

“Perfect,” Carlos said.

TK watched as Marcus headed over to the bar, then turned his attention back to Carlos.

“How did you know?” TK whispered, then frowned when Carlos chuckled.

“You gave me your limit list right after we realized things were definitely working between the two of us,” Carlos said.

“Oh,” TK said. “Right. How could I forget that?”

“Lost in the moment, I guess,” Carlos said. “How you can be both incredibly adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time, I will never know.”

TK grinned and wrapped an arm around Carlos’ waist.

“It’s my super power,” TK said.

“Is it, now?” Carlos said.

“Mmmhmm,” TK hummed. “So, what are we doing to do for the next twenty or so minutes?”

“Probably nothing,” Carlos said.

TK frowned - that wasn’t really the answer he’d been looking for. He jumped when he felt Carlos tweak one of his nipples.

“Stop pouting,” Carlos said. “Twenty minutes isn’t really enough time to do anything. Plus, I want you to have all your energy - we can have all our fun after you’re tied up.”

And oh, didn’t that sound fantastic? TK felt himself getting excited just thinking about it and couldn’t help but sigh and smile.

“I know that sound,” Carlos said. “That’s the sound of a happy TK.”

“Yes, Sir,” TK murmured. “I’m happy.”

“Good,” Carlos said. “Come on, let’s go sit near the stage.”

TK hummed and let Carlos tug him through the club over to a small selection of couches near the stage. TK watched as Carlos sat down, then dropped a pillow on the floor next to him and waited. TK stepped closer and gracefully dropped to his knees next to Carlos, resting his head on Carlos’ thigh. TK closed his eyes and hummed when he felt Carlo’s stroking his hair.

“Don’t fall asleep, TK,” Carlos said.

“No, Sir,” TK replied, gasping when he felt Carlos give his hair a sharp tug. 

“Good boy,” Carlos whispered.

The words went straight to TK’s cock and he had to bite back a groan. He rested his hands on his knees, rubbing his fingers against the denim as he tried to regain composure. TK knew there was still time before he had to go on stage and he took a few deep breaths, letting his mind drift a bit.

“All right, everyone!”

Mr. King’s voice penetrated TK’s brain and he opened his eyes, blinking a bit as he focused his attention on the stage.

“I know everyone is intrigued for tonight’s demonstration,” Mr. King continued. “And I have a treat! I’ll be demonstrating on both a man and a woman tonight. We’ll start with the man Mr. Strand?”

TK looked up at Carlos, waiting for Carlos to nod his permission before he stood up and stepped onto the stage.

“Now, I’m going to show some very basic loops and knots on TK here,” Mr. King said. “We’ll stay above the waist - Master Carlos is a little possessive about what’s his and I’m guessing he doesn’t really want TK showing the goods.”

Everyone laughed and TK found Carlos in the audience right near the stage watching TK with dark eyes. TK swallowed and knew that the night was going to be very, very interesting. He tried not to look at the rest of the crowd, and instead focused on Carlos, keeping his eyes locked on Carlos even as Mr. King maneuvered his arms behind him and began to wrap TK’s torso, arms and shoulders in rope. He watched as Carlos’ gaze darkened the more ropes TK felt Mr. King wrap around him. Knots rubbed his nipples and ropes bound TK’s wrists together behind his back, but all TK saw was Carlos.

“And there we go!” Mr. King finally proclaimed. “TK, please give a little twirl for everyone.”

TK managed to pull his gaze away from Carlos and turned in a slow circle, letting everyone see the intricate wrapping and knots Mr. King had done. When TK finally turned back to face the crowd, he found Carlos there on the stage waiting for him.

“And it looks like Master Carlos is eager to play with his boy,” Mr. King said.

TK blushed a bit at all the laughter that came from the rest of the crowd, then hummed when Carlos leaned in and kissed him, gasping when Carlos tugged on TK’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Come,” Carlos said.

TK groaned at the timbre of Carlos’ voice - dark and almost primal with need - it went straight to TK’s cock.

“Yes, Sir,” TK whispered.

TK felt Carlos’ hand firmly grasp his elbow, and then the two of them were stepping off the stage and headed towards the back of the club. Past the St. Andrew’s crosses, pass the spanking benches, past the stocks until they were at the swings.

“Oh,” TK whispered.

“You’ll be perfectly safe,” Carlos said.

TK hummed at the feel of Carlos’ breath on his ear, Carlos’ chest pressed against his back. The amount of trust TK had in Carlos was … beyond comprehension.

“I know I will,” TK said.

TK hummed as Carlos positioned him in front on the swing, but when Carlos kneeled in front of him, TK almost fell over.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like this?” Carlos asked. “All bound, just for me?”

TK groaned as he felt Carlos unbutton and unzip his jeans, shivering a bit when Carlos pushed his jeans down, exposing his bared skin to the air conditioning blasting in the club. When Carlos finished removing his jeans, TK bit his lip when he felt Carlos’ fingers at the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“I’m going to secure you into the swing,” Carlos said, his tone almost conversational. “And then I’m going to fuck you.”

“Christ,” TK groaned, wincing when he felt Carlos pinch his thigh. “Sorry, Sir.” He looked down to find Carlos smiling up at him.

“I like you a little disobedient,” Carlos said.

“Only a little,” TK whispered, shivering again when Carlos removed TK’s boxer briefs. He watched Carlos stand, then sighed softly when Carlos wrapped his arms around him.

“My beautiful boy,” Carlos said. “You tell me if you start to get uncomfortable or hurt and we’ll stop.”

TK hummed and nodded, burrowing a bit into Carlos’ embrace. “I will,” he mumbled.

“I know you will,” Carlos said.

The press of Carlos’ lips to the top of his head made TK feel warm, safe, cherished. Then Carlos nudged him back and helped him into the swing. TK took a moment to get used to the feeling of the swing, feeling Carlos secure his bound wrists to a chain hanging from the wall. When Carlos secured TK’s ankles as well, TK realized that with his hands behind his back and his ankles secured and spread, he was well and truly at Carlos’ mercy.

And that thought was so incredibly arousing.

“You look fucking gorgeous like this,” Carlos said. “Bound and spread out, all for me.”

“Yours,” TK murmured. “All yours.”

“Damn right,” Carlos said. “And I was thinking of blindfolding you, but I do love looking into those green eyes …”

TK gave a low groan, watching as Carlos stepped between TK’s spread legs. TK felt his stomach clench in anticipation, whimpering softly when he felt Carlos’ fingernails down his chest, then crying out when he felt Carlos pinching his inner thighs.

“Do you want something, TK?” Carlos asked.

TK whimpered again as he felt Carlos’ nails scrape gently down his legs.

“Please,” TK whispered.

“Please, what?” Carlos asked.

“Please … Sir,” TK whimpered. “Please fuck me?”

“Listen to you,” Carlos said. “Practically begging. Being such a good boy.”

“Please,” TK whispered. “Please, please, please.”

TK didn’t even have the sense to be embarrassed about how needy he sounded. He wanted Carlos, _needed_ Carlos … He couldn’t really see what Carlos was doing, but when he heard Carlos unzip his pants, he nearly cried with relief. When he felt Carlos’ cock barely press against his entrance, TK just barely resisted the urge to rock the swing to get more friction. A few moments later, he felt Carlos begin to press forward and groaned when he felt Carlos’ hands grip his hips, pulling TK closer.

“Could you come without me touching you, I wonder,” Carlos said. “Could you, TK?”

“If …” TK gasped as Carlos gave a forceful thrust. “If you tell me to … I will.”

“I know you will,” Carlos said. “But you don’t come until I come. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” TK groaned, gasping when he felt Carlos’ nails digging into his hips as Carlos gave another thrust. Carlos would give the swing a push, then pull TK back, fucking TK with abandon.

“Beautiful TK,” Carlos said. “So fucking beautiful.”

TK leaned back as much as he could and gave himself over to the feel of … everything. The air conditioning on his skin, the music playing, the feel of the ropes rubbing against his skin, the feel of Carlos’ fingers digging into his hips, the feel of Carlos inside him … TK knew he couldn’t come until Carlos did, but he was so on edge and so close and Carlos kept thrusting and thrusting …

“Sir, please,” TK begged. “Please.”

Finally, finally TK felt Carlos come and moments later he came as well, coming so hard he whited out.

When TK eventually came to, he found himself wrapped in a thick blanket sitting on Carlos’ lap with Carlos’ arms wrapped around him. TK hummed and snuggled into Carlos’ embrace.

“How long was I out?” TK mumbled.

“A fair bit,” Carlos replied. “I was able to get you out of your ropes and over here to the couches.”

TK blinked and took inventory of his body, noting a little ache in his wrists, arms and shoulders - which was nothing compared to the burn in his ass and the pain in his hips.

“‘s good,” TK mumbled.

“We’re both lucky you don’t have to work tomorrow,” Carlos said.

“Gonna be sore for a while,” TK said. “‘s a good sore. I like it.”

“I know you do,” Carlos murmured. “Here, drink.”

TK smiled when Carlos put a cup of water with a straw in front of his mouth, sipping greedily. When the cup was empty, TK snuggled back into Carlos’ arms, wiggling a bit and smiling at the aches and burn he felt.

“I’m sleepy,” TK mumbled.

“I bet,” Carlos said. “We’ll rest for a bit, then we’ll get you dressed and go back to my place.”

“Pancakes tomorrow for b’fast?” TK murmured, smiling when he felt Carlos kiss his hair.

“Pancakes tomorrow for breakfast.”

***

“Reyes. Reyes. Carlos!”

Carlos looked up from his paperwork to see Emily practically running through the station towards his desk.

“What? What’s going on?” Carlos asked.

“Just heard a report of a shooting,” Emily said. “Another team’s taking care of it but …”

“But what?” Carlos asked.

“The firefighters on the call were the 126,” Emily said. “And one of them got shot.”

Carlos froze. Tried to process what Emily had just said.

“What?”

“They didn’t say who, but I figured you’d want to know,” Emily said.

“What hospital -”

“St. David’s,” Emily said.

“Thanks,” Carlos said, grabbing his keys and heading for his car, not even bothering to change into his civilian clothes.

When he reached the hospital, Carlos tried to maintain his composure as he asked for where the 126 was waiting. As he made his way down the halls, Carlos tried to keep from freaking out. When he finally reached the waiting area, Carlos immediately took stock of who was there. He saw Judd, Mateo, Paul and Marjan all there chatting quietly and drinking coffee. When they caught sight of thim, they all went silent and Carlos just knew.

TK had been the one shot.

The rest of the 126 all nodded towards the door, and Carlos walked slowly, hearing Captain Strand’s voice coming from the room.

“... they were able to reinflate your lung. But, um, we won’t know about the, um, brain issues until you wake up.”

Carlos paused for a second when he heard those words. His TK, his boy … 

“But I told her not to worry, that her beautiful, strong, resilient kid’ll be on his feet in no time.”

That much was true, Carlos knew that. 

“TK? If you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand.”

And the desperation Carlos heard in Captain Strand’s voice almost made Carlos’ heart break. 

“Come back to me, son.”

Carlos reached that doorway and when he saw TK laying there, hooked up to machines, he couldn’t help but feel … lost. He must have made a bit of noise because Captain Strand turned to face him and Carlos had a sudden realization that he didn’t really know about TK and Carlos’ relationship … or perhaps he did.

“Officer Reyes,” Captain Strand said.

Carlos hovered in the doorway, looking between Captain Strand and TK laying in the hospital bed.

“Would you like some time with him?” Captain Strand asked.

“I don’t want to impose,” Carlos said, feeling his breath catch as he spoke.

“No,” Captain Strand said. “I, uh, I think he’d appreciate it.”

Carlos stayed in the doorway and watched as Captain Strand stood and approached him. 

“I know I would,” Captain Strand continued.

When Captain Strand clapped him on the back of the neck, Carlos knew two things. One, that Captain Strand knew about him and TK, and two, that Captain Strand approved. 

Once Captain Strand left, presumably to check in with the rest of the team, Carlos slowly approached the bed and sat down in the chair Captain Strand had just vacated. He watched TK for a few moments before wrapping his right hand around TK’s left bicep and using his left hand to gently stroke TK’s hair.

“You heard your father,” Carlos whispered. “Open those beautiful eyes for me, baby.”

He didn’t know how long he sat there, taking comfort in the feel of TK’s warm skin beneath his hand, the feel of TK’s soft hair under his fingers. The feel of a hand on his shoulder made Carlos jump, and he looked up to see Paul standing behind him. He glanced to the other side and saw Mateo and Marjan there as well.

TK’s family was there to watch after him, which helped to comfort Carlos.

They gathered around TK’s bed and after a bit, Judd and Grace joined them as well. Carlos knew Captain Strand was handling things in his own way - Carlos was sure Captain Strand would be a permanent fixture at TK’s side in the next few days.

And that was okay. Because the rest of TK’s family was there to keep vigil.

***

“... Okay, there is one more thing I have to ask you, but you gotta promise to give it to me straight,” TK said. The past day or so had been a bit of a blur - TK’d woken up and had almost immediately been subjected to a battery of tests. His dad hadn’t left his side and they’d already discussed what had happened and now …

“Sure, anything,” Owen replied.

“What’s the deal with that hot babe, Zoe?” TK asked, just barely managing not to grin.

“First of all, she is not just a hot babe - she is the head of the psychology department at UT,” Owen said. “And she’s a really hot babe.”

“Yeah she is,” TK said with a laugh. “You gonna tell me how long you’ve been seeing her?” He was glad he could lighten the mood just a little. 

“When you tell me how long you’ve been seeing the cop,” Owen replied.

“Oh god,” TK whispered, then huffed a little laugh and ran a hand over his face in embarrassment.

“So?” Owen said.

“I met him a couple weeks after we moved here,” TK said. 

“That long?” Owen asked.

“It wasn’t serious in the beginning,” TK said, playing with some loose threads on his blanket.

“Looks like it is now,” Owen said.

“I … I think it is,” TK said.

“He’s a good guy,” Owen said. “I like him.”

“Thanks,” TK said. “I was going to tell you.”

“I know,” Owen replied. “Just you were, hopefully, going to tell me about A Murder of Crows? And Ace of Clubs?”

TK covered his face with his hands.

“You knew?” TK asked, voice muffled by his hands.

“You’re my son, of course I knew,” Owen said. “You think I didn’t notice every time you were a little stiff? Or noticed when you had a cut or a bruise that I knew didn’t come from a call? I did my research, TK. And once I knew you were being - what’s the term? Safe, sane, consensual? I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.”

“I was gonna,” TK mumbled, finally lowering his hands to look at his dad.

“I know,” Owen said. “Did Alex -?”

“No, no,” TK said. “He didn’t.” They didn’t really talk about Alex much - something which TK appreciated.

“And I assume Officer Reyes does?” Owen asked.

“Dad,” TK said, feeling himself blush.

“What?”

“Ugh, yes, okay? Carlos does,” TK said. “Can we not talk about it anymore?”

“Yes, we can stop talking about it,” Owen said. “But TK?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring Carlos by for dinner some time soon, okay?” Owen said.

“Okay, Dad,” TK said. “Now go home. You smell rank.” 

“Okay, son,” Owen said. 

“And go finish your date with Zoe,” TK said. “I’ll be fine here. I’m getting released tomorrow and I know you’re going to coddle me, so get all your time in with your hot babe now.”

“Okay, okay,” Owen said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Dad,” TK said. “See you tomorrow.”

TK smiled as his dad stood and gave him a quick hug before watching his dad leave. It felt nice to finally not have any secrets between him and his dad.

***

Carlos made his way from the car to the entrance to the 126 to pick TK up. Things had been a little strained since TK’d been released from the hospital, but Carlos had a feeling things were about to get cleared up. He heard the tail end of TK’s speech to the 126 and smiled, happy that TK had finally figured things out.

“... So, I choose this family,” TK said. “Because this is where I belong.”

Carlos hesitated just out of sight, not wanting to ruin whatever moment TK was having with his family.

“So, um, no that’s all I’ve got,” TK said.

Carlos heard Mateo call for a group hug and couldn’t help but laugh as he heard TK protesting, then complaining about Judd smelling ripe.

“That’s what you get for showing up at the end of a shift!” Judd said.

Since it sounded like everyone had gone off to grab a shower, Carlos came around the corner to see TK and his dad hugging, which made Carlos smile. 

“All right, I got some paperwork I’m gonna finish up, and then I thought maybe -”

Carlos came up and stepped into the entry to the station, smiling when TK turned and caught his gaze.

“How many life decisions did you make today?” Owen asked.

“One step at a time, Dad,” TK said. “See you at home.”

Carlo smiled at the conversation - he was hoping TK was ready to really make things between them serious. They both had been hesitant to label what they had - TK because of what he went through and Carlos because of what TK been through. 

But maybe … 

As TK headed his way, Carlos smiled as TK gave a sigh and a stretch, like a weight had been lifted. When TK reached him and wrapped an arm around Carlos, Carlos hummed and pressed a kiss to TK’s jaw before pressing his face into TK’s neck, hugging TK close.

“Ready to go?” Carlos asked.

“Ready,” TK whispered. “You gonna cook for us tonight?”

“I was thinking we’d grab some takeout,” Carlos said. “Then I thought we’d sit under the stars.”

“Romantic,” TK said.

“I thought so,” Carlos said, giving TK another kiss before tugging TK towards the car. “Any thoughts for dinner?”

“Burgers are fine,” TK said. “Didn’t eat a lot today.”

“No?” Carlos asked, a little concerned. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Carlos,” TK said. “Promise.”

“Okay,” Carlos said. “Burgers.”

“Burgers,” TK said.

Once in the car, Carlos smiled when he felt TK’s hand on his thigh - since getting out of the hospital, TK had been a little distant. Carlos had been hopeful during their boba date, and it felt like TK was going to say something but then the solar flares happened and things went to shit. And then TK rescued the bus driver and had to go back to the hospital to get a few more stitches and Carlos had tried to be patient.

Sometimes it was hard for Carlos to be patient.

By the time they had grabbed their food and drove outside of town, to a little secluded place Carlos knew about, the sun had set and the sky had started to darken.

“Whoa,” TK said.

Carlos smiled as they climbed out of the car and went to sit on the hood of Carlos’ car to eat. The solar flares, while terrifying, had led to some pretty amazing after effects. As the sky darkened and Carlos and TK ate their dinner, the Texas sky put on one hell of a light show for the residents of Austin.

“I’ve never seen the aurora borealis,” TK murmured.

Carlos hummed and nodded. After they’d finished dinner they decided to lay on the hood of Carlos’ car and watch the sky.

“Neither have I,” Carlos murmured.

“It’s pretty neat,” TK said softly.

Carlos hummed his agreement, then laid there with TK in companionable silence, just enjoying the feel of TK next to him.

“What are you thinking?” Carlos asked after a while. He could almost feel TK’s wheels turning.

“I’m thinking,” TK said, “we make a pretty good team.”

Carlos turned to look at TK with a smile.

“We really do, don’t we,” Carlos murmured, smiling wider when TK turned to look at him.

“Afraid so,” TK murmured.

Carlos just barely resisted the urge to lean in and claim TK’s lips in a kiss. And when TK reached for Carlos’ hand, twining their fingers together and resting their clasped hands on TK’s stomach, Carlos’ heart melted.

“Seems like you figured some things out,” Carlos murmured.

“I did,” TK said. “The shooting shook me a bit, had me questioning everything. But, I got it figured out now.”

“Do you, now?” Carlos asked, giving TK’s hand a squeeze.

“Mmmhmm. My place is in Austin, at the 126,” TK said.

“That’s great,” Carlos said.

“And my heart …” 

Carlos held his breath, waiting for TK to finish.

“My heart belongs to you, Carlos,” TK said.

Carlos released the breath and rolled over, giving TK a sweet kiss.

“I wanted to tell you earlier, but then the solar flares and the rescue and -”

Carlos laughed and gave TK another kiss.

“I love you, TK Strand,” Carlos whispered.

“I love you, Carlos Reyes,” TK replied.

Carlos smiled and cupped TK’s cheek, kissing TK yet again.

“I am so glad you barrelled into my life,” Carlos said. “Best thing to happen.”

“I agree,” TK replied. “Oh, also? Dad says I have to bring you over for dinner.”

Officially meeting the folks - that had Carlos a bit nervous. Not that he didn’t already know Captain Strand, but knowing someone in a professional sense and knowing someone in a personal sense were two different things.

“Okay,” Carlos said after a few minutes. “Okay.”

“Relax,” TK said, leaning up for a kiss. “He likes you - says you’re a good guy.”

“That actually helps,” Carlos said. “But for now, I want to stop talking and watch the light show with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” TK asked.

“Yep,” Carlos said, smiling when TK giggled a bit. “Boyfriend.”

“Okay,” TK said.

Carlos rolled back over, but settled closer to TK. And when TK shimmied over and tucked his head on Carlos’ chest, Carlos hummed and rubbed TK’s back as they watched the sky.

He’d worry about dinner with Owen Strand later.

*** 

“What’re Judd and Grace and making for us?” TK asked.

“Barbacoa,” Owen replied. “Says it’s high time we all got a proper Texas introduction to it, and the best people to do it were him and Grace.”

TK grinned and nodded as they climbed out of the car and made their way up the walk to Judd and Grace’s house. TK followed behind his dad, trying to balance the two trays and two pie pans as he walked.

“Do you think I over baked?” TK asked.

“Yes,” Owen replied. “Not sure the rest of the 126 knew you could bake and now that they know you can, they are going to constantly be asking you to bake stuff for them.”

“Well, it’s a calculated risk,” TK said. During his original stint in rehab, TK had picked up baking as a way to keep his mind off … everything. And he’d taken to it like a duck to water and had gotten really good at it.

“Now, the big question is does Carlos know you can bake?” Owen asked.

“Yes,” TK said. “I made him cinnamon rolls a few weeks ago.”

“And now he’s probably well and truly hooked,” Owen said.

“We were already hooked before that,” TK mumbled as they reached Judd and Grace’s front door.

“I’m glad,” Owen said. “He’s good, TK.”

“I know,” TK said.

“We can hear you out there, come on in!”

TK laughed as he heard Judd’s voice through the door. When his dad opened it and stepped inside, TK followed. Owen headed out to the backyard where TK could hear that the rest of the 126 was already there and making a ruckus. TK went in search of the kitchen and found Grace there filling bowls with food.

“TK, what are you doing in here?” Gace asked. “Everyone’s outside.”

“I came to drop off some dessert,” TK said.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Grace said. “Wait, did you buy that or did you bake it?”

“I spent yesterday baking,” TK admitted. “I made a pear pie, a peach pie, a batch of double dark chocolate brownies and a batch of mexican wedding cookies.”

“Damn TK, where’d you learn to do this?”

TK turned to see Mateo and Marjan entering the kitchen and blushed a bit.

“Rehab.” TK was slowly getting used to talking about his drug problem; it helped that his entire family supported and encouraged him to talk about it.

“Damn, you’re gonna get us all fat,” Mateo said.

“Wait until you try his cinnamon rolls.”

TK turned and saw Carlos enter the kitchen carrying a cooler. He set his trays and pans down and crossed the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ cheek.

“Hey,” TK murmured.

“Hey,” Carlos replied. “I brought some sparkling water.”

“I’ll take that.”

TK smiled as Marjan grabbed the cooler from Carlos and took it outside.

“Hey, what’s - oh hey, who baked?”

TK laughed as Paul stepped into the kitchen.

“I did,” TK said.

“Damn, TK,” Paul said. “Oh Grace, Judd said the barbacoa’s done and he’s getting it ready outside. He sent me in to get all the fixings.”

“We’ll all help,” Mateo said.

TK watched from his spot tucked against Carlos’ side as everyone helped Grace carry platters outside, where TK could see his dad helping Judd get the barbacoa ready. As the rest of the 126 joined them outside, everyone started laughing and joking around and TK couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you thinking?” Carlos asked.

“I’m thinking I’m pretty damn lucky,” TK whispered. “Got a good family, both born and chosen, and a man who I love and who loves me.”

“I do really love you,” Carlos murmured. “And also, congratulations on six months - I’m so proud of you, baby.”

TK hummed and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ jaw. Only Carlos would make sure to remember when TK got his new six month sobriety chip.

“Thank you,” TK whispered.

“Guys! Get out here before we eat it all without you!”

TK laughed when Judd yelled at them from the backyard.

“Come on, let’s go,” Carlos said. 

“Lead on.”

***

//One Year Later//

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to New York City before,” TK said, reaching for Carlos’ hand.

“Never had the opportunity,” Carlos replied. “But now I do. So, show me your city, Tiger.”

TK laughed and gave their twined hands a kiss as he led Carlos through the city; they’d each taken a few days off and had hopped a flight to NYC to celebrate. TK glanced down at his left ring finger, where the simple platinum band sat, the sun glinting off the small diamond that sat recessed in the center.

Carlos had surprised TK the weekend before with a romantic dinner and, while they were eating dessert in bed after an amazing round of sex, had proposed.

“We’re going to go to Eataly, and we can walk through Central Park and see Belvedere Castle and go to the Natural History Museum,” TK seaid. “And there’s so many great things that only a true New Yorker knows about.”

“Show me,” Carlos said.

TK smiled and leaned up, kissing Carlos sweetly before tugging Carlos down the street; he wanted to show Carlos everything.

“Tyler?”

TK stiffened - he knew that voice.

“TK, you okay?” Carlos whispered.

“Yeah,” TK replied, then turned to face the source of the voice, keeping a tight grip on Carlos’ hand. “Hello Alex.”

“I thought that was you,” Alex said. “It’s been -”

“Eighteen months,” TK finished. “Yeah, I’m back in town for the weekend. Celebrating my engagement.”

“Oh,” Alex said.

“How are you and … the personal trainer?” TK asked.

“Oh, um, we broke up,” Alex replied.

“Shocking,” TK said. “Oh, this is my fiance, Officer Carlos Reyes of the Austin Police Department.”

TK gave Carlos’ hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Nice to meet you,” Alex said.

“Uh-huh,” Carlos said.

TK glanced up at Carlos and could see the tension in Carlos’ face, how Carlos was just barely holding back.

“Carlos,” TK murmured.

“Alex,” Carlos said. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“Huh?” Alex said.

“Your horrible actions set TK on his path to me, so I guess I should thank you,” Carlos said. “But you’re lucky I’m an officer of the law, because what you put this beautiful soul through nearly wrecked him. And for that I should knock you out right here, right now.”

TK bit back the laugh as he watched Alex sputter.

“Carlos, baby,” TK said. “He’s not worth it. Come on, let’s go.” He turned his attention from Carlos to Alex. “Goodbye Alex.”

WIthout waiting for a response, TK turned and headed back down the street, tugging Carlos with him.

“Thank you,” TK said after a few minutes.

“For what?” Carlos said.

“Not knocking him out,” TK said. “We’re here to celebrate our engagement and spending time in a holding cell is not on the itinerary.”

“Like he’d press charges,” Carlos said.

“Not the point,” TK said. “Now come on, we’ll go to Eataly and have some lunch and get some gelato.”

“Sounds perfect,” Carlos said.

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” TK asked after a few minutes.

“Not in the last few hours,” Carlos replied.

“I love you, Carlos Reyes.”

“I love you, TK Strand.”


End file.
